


hxh characters make a groupchat. chaos insues

by aarpods



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, For now ;), M/M, Multi, Swearing, extremely loose plot, illumi drinks maple syrup, mentions of abuse, other zoldycks are only mentioned, we'll get to that in a later chapter, will get to more tags when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarpods/pseuds/aarpods
Summary: leeoreo: sorry to interrupt but kurapika literally laughed so hard at gon saying poggers that he passed out for a few secondsbug: What is "poggers."leeoreo: NO
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 30
Kudos: 284





	1. gon learns what poggers means

**Author's Note:**

> hisoka is NOT A CREEP in this because fuck that. also illumi and killua are on good terms
> 
> gone freaks: gon  
> KILL: killua  
> pee: kurapika  
> leeoreo: leorio  
> insufferable clown: hisoka  
> bug: illumi

insufferable clown: okay so we all live in the same location right? same town and shit?

gone freaks: yeah i think so!

insufferable clown: if any on you live on my street can you PLEASE confirm if im seeing

insufferable clown: illumi outside in the pouring rain

insufferable clown: with a plastic baseball bat

insufferable clown: hitting a tree

KILL: illumi is doing fucking what?

gone freaks: dont swear!!!

KILL: shut up

KILL: dont actually shut up i love you

gone freaks: 😸

leeoreo: i come back from trying to find a book and i see gon unironically using the cat emojis

gone freaks: is there something wrong with it? :(

leeoreo: no its just

leeoreo: as the kids say, cringe

KILL: cringe culture is dead

leeoreo: look me in the eyes and tell me that 😼 is a little cringe

KILL: yeah that specific emoji is but 😸 is cute as fuck

gone freaks: 😼

leeoreo: GON PLEASE

pee: guys shut up

pee: i think we live on the same street hold on

pee: yeah illumi is there

insufferable clown: what the FUCK im going outside

insufferable clown: f in chat for my hair 😔

KILL: no ❤️

leeoreo: no ❤️

pee: no ❤️

gone freaks: f

KILL: oh my god

KILL: poggers

gone freaks: whats a pogger?

pee: WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY WAIT

leeoreo: BAKNRKEBAKSNKA

pee: pogger is now a noun

leeoreo: "where so you live?" "pogger"

leeoreo: kura is fucking losing it irl

pee: HHAHSJBDKABSKBW

KILL: its an internet term that means like

KILL: hype or something

KILL: like its to hype you up

gone freaks: oh! cool! poggers :)

leeoreo: PLEASE GON STOP SAYING POGGERS KURA IS GONNA HAVE AN ANEURYSM

gone freaks: poggidy poggers!!

leeoreo: YOURE KILLING A MAN GON

leeoreo: IM WATCHING HIS PERISH ON MY OWN BED

insufferable clown: illumi is okay

KILL: what was he doing?

insufferable clown: coping mechanisms

bug: Emotions.

KILL: glad youre feeling them again

bug: I still wish I didn't feel negative ones.

bug: But thank you.

bug: Or whatever the appropriate response to that is.

KILL: thank you is good

gone freaks: awww

insufferable clown: my babe is healing 🥺

bug: 💚

KILL: right in front of my salad?

leeoreo: sorry to interrupt but kurapika literally laughed so hard at gon saying poggers that he passed out for a few seconds

bug: What is "poggers."

leeoreo: NO


	2. stop making sex jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the support on the last chapter,,,, you guys are so nice. not too proud of this chapter but im proud of the next ones so wait for that!!!

leeoreo: *rips off sunglasses dramatically*

KILL: oh my fucking god

gone freaks: *catches a fish*

KILL: WHICH ONE OF YOU CAUSED THIS

leeoreo *chuckles* whats wrong, killua?

KILL: OH GOD ALL OF MY ORGANS JUST FLIPPED I CRINGED SO HARD

bug: Cease.

pee: *scoffs* imagine saying cease in the 21st century! what a loser

KILL: KURAPIKA PLEASE

bug: :(

KILL: MR PEE

leeoreo: MR PEEJEKEBJENSJKW

gone freaks: me pee

gone freaks: mr pee*

leeoreo: ME PEE IS SOMEHOW FUNNIER

pee: mr pee..........

bug: Why did you pick these people to be your friends?

KILL: because they give me serotonin

gone freaks: aww!!! love you, kil!

leeoreo: holy shit my heart

leeoreo: palpatations, baby

pee: MY SON

bug: Understandable.

KILL: im glad youre supportive now

KILL: now i have a question for you

bug: Yes?

KILL: whyd you pick the clown to be your friend

bug: Because I liked his clothes.

insufferable clown: thats IT???

KILL: there he is

insufferable clown: i thought we had something special,,,,

bug: We do.

insufferable clown: prove it

bug: Coming upstairs, then.

insufferable clown: OH? 💕

leeoreo: NOT IN FRONT OF THE 12 YEAR OLDS

KILL: ill be 15 in a few months

leeoreo: oh shit he a whole ass teenager...

pee: IM SORRY YOURE ALMOST 15?

gone freaks: im already 15!!

gone freaks: i am the superior child

gone freaks: one whole year from driving

pee: I KNOW YOU HAD YOUR BIRTHDAY RECENTLY BUT I ALWAYS THINK OF YOU AS A TINY BABY

KILL: youve known me for like 3 years

pee: YOU ARE BABY

leeoreo: are hisoka and illumi actually

leeoreo: um

KILL: do not fucking speak another word

KILL: i dont want to think about my brother in any kind of suggestive situations

gone freaks: back in the day when i didnt know what sex was.... i was just a small worm

pee: A SMALL WORM???

gone freaks: i like worms!!!

leeoreo: youre still so innocent how is this allowed

leeoreo: you still say frick

gone freaks: i just stay away from the internet and hang out with the right people!!

KILL: tag yourself im the right people

pee: tag yourself im the internet

leeoreo: BAHHSJSBAJND

leeoreo: okay this has lasted long enough its been like 10 minutes

KILL: since when did sex last 10 minutes

leeoreo: ??? since forever?

pee: oh my god wait

pee: holy fucking shit

pee: leorio did you just confess to premature ejaculation

leeoreo: IM NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT MY SEX LIFE

leeoreo: I AM A MATURE DOCTOR MAN WITH A DEGREE AND A HUNTERS LICENSE

leeoreo: I DO NOT PAY FOR TRAIN RIDES AND STEAL FROM HOBBY LOBBY

leeoreo: WHY DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG SEX LASTS

KILL: internet

KILL: im not even purposefully looking at it. i can go on reddit and see a funny meme and boom now i know how stds work

gone freaks: okay i no longer know about sex apparently


	3. zoldyck healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a few days!! i kept forgetting, but im back now!!!

insufferable clown: okay im back

leeoreo: did you two actually

leeoreo: 👉👌

insufferable clown: no we just fought

leeoreo: like... actually fought or verbally fought?

insufferable clown: both

bug: It's how we "bond."

leeoreo: was it like, suggestive fighting if that exists or straight up fighting

bug: Yes.

insufferable clown: yes

leeoreo: shit okay

KILL: illumi you are hereby banned from having sex

KILL: for my own comfort

bug: I am literally older than you.

KILL: im the heir!!!

bug: I thought we abandoned the Zoldyck ideals when we left.

KILL: im only heir when i want you to listen to me

gone freaks: you guys left?

KILL: yeah didnt i tell you?

KILL: we already got alluka and myself out, hisoka helped with getting illumi out, and kalluto and milluki are doing their own thing

gone freaks: thats amazing!!! im proud of all you guys. that mustve really sucked :(

KILL: yeah i could practically hear moms screams when milluki finally left

pee: kalluto is a shit and im gonna kill them

KILL: theyre not my favorite either but damn

bug: You have favorite siblings?

KILL: yeah

KILL: my favorites are alluka and you

bug: Brb I have to cry over that.

KILL: WAIT DONTHSNSKSN DUDE

insufferable clown: i know nobody takes me seriously but im actually really happy for illumi and im glad hes on good terms with you guys

gone freaks: i take you seriously!!!

insufferable clown: thank you, gon

KILL: yeah of course

KILL: as much as i hate you guys talking about your love life im still happy for you two

insufferable clown: shit im gonna cry too

insufferable clown: my fucking EYELINER

leeoreo: WHO WEARS EYELINER AT HOME

pee: WHY ARE YOU WEARING EYELINER AT HOME

leeoreo: oh shit jinx i want a sofa

leeoreo: SODA*

leeoreo: DONT BUY ME A COUCH, KURAPIKA

pee: pulling up the ikea website

leeoreo: PLEASE ANYTHING BUT IKEA

leeoreo: I DONT WANT A FUNKELDUNKEL OR WHATEVER THEYRE CALLED

gone freaks: funkeldunkel...

gone freaks: that brought me joy

pee: instant serotonin to da brain, luv xx

leeoreo: IS ALL IM GONNA DO IN THIS GROUPCHAT IS PANIC

pee: YES BITCH

KILL: you guys are my dads now

KILL: id ask you to be gons dads too but that would be weird since we're in lauv

gone freaks: brrrr 💚

KILL: 💙

pee: now IM gonna cry

pee: STOP MAKING EVERYONE CRY

leeoreo: we are married now kurapika

leeoreo: the ring better be Fresh

pee: youre buying the ring, mr mature doctor man

leeoreo: WHAT WHY

pee: BECAUSE YOURE A DOCTOR YOU HAVE MONEY

leeoreo: FUCK


	4. shawtys like a melody in my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP FORGETTING TO UPDATE IM SORRYHEJEBJAND but my favorite chapter i wrote is up next!!!

leeoreo: [audio clip of him singing replay by lyaz]

pee: im the shawty like a melody in his head

leeoreo: DAMN RIGHT

gone freaks: killua the dads are flirting!!!

KILL: HORNY POLICE COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP

bug: Arrest Hisoka.

KILL: gladly

insufferable clown: :(

pee: i hate this fuckin town 😔✌️

gone freaks: kurapika why are you so inactive??

pee: because the person playing our sims game is biased

gone freaks: oh my god...

bug: Why did they make me so traumatized.

insufferable clown: why did they make my hair defy gravity

KILL: why did they make one of my brothers a weeb

leeoreo: why did they make me a med student

pee: why did they make me a kurta

gone freaks: fun fact there are a few sims games where hair grows naturally over time!! so our universe may be one of those ones!

KILL: fuckin uh

KILL: sims castaway

leeoreo: get on the boat boys we got an ancient civilization to discover

pee: sims characters be like

pee: ah! hordajio!

leeoreo: ITS SO FUCKING WEIRD SPELLED OUT

KILL: HORDAJIOSJSKNSKAN

bug: Killua is now inactive. Compliment him.

bug: This is a command.

gone freaks: i love his personality and everything about him!!!

pee: i love how kind he really is

pee: and his hair

leeoreo: i love how he likes food thats cheap because i am NOT buying a 14 year old some imported steak from fuckywuckyland, germany

gone freaks: WHATLAND?????

leeoreo: the mystical fuckywuckyland

leeoreo: thats where i was born

gone freaks: native of f*ckywuckyland

pee: he censored fuck....

KILL: THANK YOU I AM CURRENTLY TEARING UP

bug: That was not the goal.

KILL: ITS GOOD CRYING DONT WORRY

bug: Ah, I've done that before. It's scary when you're not used to it.

gone freaks: it really is!!! like im super optimistic and stuff but you know i got that depression dwelling a little bit

pee: NO DEPRESSION FOR THE GON

leeoreo: THE GON


	5. zoldycks again because i cant shut up about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite chapter ❤️

insufferable clown: why are my husbands ey*s pitch black

insufferable clown: whoops this aint google

KILL: that actually confuses me too

KILL: like my ey*s are blue and so are silva's ey*s

KILL: but ive actually never seen kikyo's ey*s so maybe its from her

insufferable clown: i really like that you arent even calling them your parents anymore

KILL: oh fuck no

KILL: leorio and kurapika are my parents now

insufferable clown: thats so sweet im gonna fucking explode

bug: Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they manipulated my ey*s.

insufferable clown: jokes on them because your ey*s are pretty as fuck

bug: 💚

KILL: i should be cringing but i cant bring myself to

KILL: i hate it but i dont

insufferable clown: we are finally getting the love we deserve 🥺

KILL: more like the toleration you deserve

bug: Sometimes I wonder what Kikyo and Silva are up to.

KILL: they probably gave up on finding us all

KILL: since theres no more kids to make do it

bug: I hope so.

bug: Imagine Hisoka or I opening the door and boom, all my childhood trauma.

insufferable clown: id fucking kill them on the spot

bug: I think I'd want to hear what they had to say.

bug: But if they try to remove me by force or guilt then you can kill them.

KILL: kikyo just has an aneurysm before you can get to her

bug: Wouldn't be surprised.

insufferable clown: if anyone is gonna be a challenge, it would be silva

insufferable clown: there are a ton of ways to manipulate the battle to be in my favor just by LOOKING at kikyo

insufferable clown: but silva is a whole ass brick wall and im not afraid to admit it

insufferable clown: do they know nen?

KILL: not sure actually. i feel like they would have at least a basic understanding because i dont see how they could make such a huge name for themselves without it

KILL: i hope at least one of my siblings isnt gay because we still need to carry on the bloodline

KILL: a bloodline that isnt full of abuse

bug: Milluki is homophobic.

KILL: WOULDNT BE SURPRISED

insufferable clown: silva is kinda pretty

KILL: stop stop stop stop stop stop

bug: No.

bug: I will kill you. Right here. And now.

insufferable clown: we're gonna fight?

KILL: oh my god hes trying to be on worldstar

insufferable clown: please illu im drinking tea AND in sweatpants i cant fight

KILL: bubblegum infused tea

bug: You are at your weakest point. You cannot fight me off.

insufferable clown: I ACTUALLY HEAR HIM COMING DOWNSTAIRS

insufferable clown: KILLUA IF I DIE YOU WERE AN AMAZING STEP BROTHER

KILL: HSJNDKANKSS THANK YOU


	6. illumi has autism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MAPLE SYRUP CHAPTER BOYS. also another weird thing for yall 🖤

bug: It's the clown shoes for me.

insufferable clown: its the greasy hair for me

bug: It's the constant chewing with your mouth open for me.

insufferable clown: its the bug eyes for me

bug: It's the nonstop horniness for me.

insufferable clown: its the eating egg shells for me

bug: It's the red head for me.

insufferable clown: its the drinking maple syrup for me

bug: Cannot come back from that.

insufferable clown: damn right

gone freaks: what are you guys doing?

bug: Internet challenge.

KILL: im sorry did you say

KILL: eating egg shells

leeoreo: DRINKING MAPLE SYRUP???

KILL: CAN SOMEONE TELL MY BROTHER THAT MAPLE SYRUP ISNT A DRINK

pee: maple syrup isnt a drink

gone freaks: maple syrup isnt a drink!!

bug: It's like.

bug: Warm thick tea.

KILL: your tea isnt supposed to be so sugary

leeoreo: WAIT CAN WE GO BACK TO EATING EGG SHELLS

KILL: YEAH WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

bug: They're crunchy.

leeoreo: #illumiiscancelled

insufferable clown: this is not my fault at all i promise

insufferable clown: only the sugary tea is

bug: Egg shells are good for calcium.

KILL: BRO JUST DRINK MILK

bug: I don't like the texture.

pee: autism real

bug: Do I have that?

insufferable clown: probably

leeoreo: maple syrup

leeoreo: straight into the mouth

gone freaks: eggshells

KILL: i had no fucking clue he did this

bug: Don't judge me.

bug: I WILL cry.

insufferable clown: YOU HEARD THE MAN

insufferable clown: DONT JUDGE HIM

KILL: okay im not gonna judge but like

KILL: whats the appeal, dear brother o mine

bug: It's sugary and I like it.

insufferable clown: makes sense to me!!!

KILL: so this is your wallet JKJK

gone freaks: THATS NOT MY WALLET

KILL: I FOUND YOUR ID IN THIS WALLET

pee: WHATS HAPPENING

bug: I like it here.


	7. YOUR DEMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like this chapter ❤️

leeoreo: what the fuck are ey*lashes for

leeoreo: all they do is get in your ey*s

leeoreo: like i know that theyre supposed to stop water from going into your ey*s but when has that EVER worked

pee: whats if theres a secret canal in your ey* that stores fallen eyelashes

leeoreo: terrible!

leeoreo: but fun fact ey* contacts actually can get stuck back there

pee: THATS NOT A FUN FACT LEORIO

pee: THATS A RANCID FACT

leeoreo: one time a patient came in with like 10 years of eye contacts stacked on top of each other and she was just like "thats NOT normal???"

gone freaks: IM NEVER PUTTING IN EY* CONTACTS THANKS

gone freaks: ill stick with glasses if i ever need them

KILL: dude youd look so adorable with glasses

gone freaks: really?? thank you!!

pee: the children are datingggg

leeoreo: im clutching my heart like

leeoreo: that one stock image of an old man literally having a heart attack

pee: anyways i love you leorio can we get married

pee: i actually just heard him scream from downstairs

KILL: how else do you react to that

gone freaks: maybe like "woah! *pinches self* this isnt a dream? id love to get married to you! yes!"

KILL: NO MORE ASTERISKS I WILL PULL OUT THE NAILS

bug: When Hisoka asked me to marry him I just said "Shut up" and then realized he wasn't joking and said yes.

KILL: NSISBDKANKSKD

KILL: thats so fucking funny holy shit

KILL: i love you dude

bug: 💚

gone freaks: if killua said "shut up" to me id literally deflate on the spot

KILL: D E F L A T E

leeoreo: i have recovered

gone freaks: are you guys actually getting married now?

leeoreo: no not yet i think it was a joke

pee: do you want it to be a joke?

leeoreo: I DONT KNOW

KILL: come on mature doctor man

KILL: dont be a pussy

pee: werent you making jokes about what our rings would look like a week ago

leeoreo: NO SHUT UP

leeoreo: AND I REFUSE TO BE ROASTED BY A 14 YEAR OLD

leeoreo: ILL 1V1 YOUR ASS IRL

leeoreo: OUTSIDE THE WALMART

leeoreo: EMPLOYEES ARE YELLING AT US AND THE COPS HAVE BEEN CALLED

leeoreo: WE ARE RUNNING

KILL: LEORIO WHAT IS THIS SCENARIO

leeoreo: YOUR DEMISE. 33 WORDS. 20000000 HITS.

gone freaks: thats my favorite fanfic!!!


	8. killugon real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre stupid

KILL: i like bees

KILL: id kiss a bee

KILL: they deserve a kiss

gone freaks: so do you

KILL: YOOOOOO

KILL: okay im done

KILL: ty tho ❤️

pee: pardon? me?

gone freaks: ZOO WEE MAMA

pee: ZOO WEOEJKENEKF

leeoreo: ZOO WEE FUCKING MAMA?!

KILL: MAMA WEE ZOO

pee: ZEE WOO

pee: okay lets talk about normal shit now

pee: how have your days been?

gone freaks: ive been good! ive been eating tons of bagel bites

pee: eat a salad sir

KILL: ive been buying the bagel bites for gon

KILL: also hanging out with alluka and illumi

pee: ive been well. been listening to podcasts and staring wistfully out the window

leeoreo: ive been uh

leeoreo: studying as usual

leeoreo: also you do not stare wistfully out the window

leeoreo: you watch the sp*ders outside the window with genuine murderous intent

pee: they deserve to die

gone freaks: kurapika i dont even live with you but if you break the window i will come down there and

gone freaks: clean up the mess

KILL: okay mr babey man

gone freaks: im not a baby!!

KILL: yeah

KILL: you are not a baby

KILL: you are THE baby

gone freaks: awe... 💚

leeoreo: you guys do realize that whenever you say cute shit i gain 5 years of life

pee: KEEP SAYING CUTE SHIT LEORIO WILL NEVER DIE

gone freaks: UH

gone freaks: KILLUA I LIKE YOUR SMILE

gone freaks: YOU LOOK LIKE A CAT SOMETIMES AND ITS FUNNY BUT ALSO CUTE

KILL: AAAAAAAAAA

leeoreo: I AM INVINCIBLE

leeoreo: insert fuckin uh hulks transformation sequence

pee: GAHGAHSBEJABBDBS

gone freaks: ONE MORE

gone freaks: KILLUA I REALLY LIKE RUFFLING YOUR HAIR ITS VERY SOFT

KILL: GON PLEJAOSNEKNW

gone freaks: YOUR HAND FITS PERFECTLY IN MINE AND I THINK ABOUT THAT A LOT

KILL: G O N

leeoreo: PLEASE I GOT LIKE 20 YEARS IM FINE

pee: proud of. My children

pee: they are gay!!!

leeoreo: why is that when you get married to someone, their parents become your step parents? and their siblings become step siblings?

leeoreo: do you guys ever think about that because i think about that a lot

leeoreo: it feels weird

gone freaks: yeah i dont like that either

KILL: shit youre right

KILL: yeah i dont think ive ever thought of that

pee: its probably some shitty old ideals from like the 1600s

leeoreo: can we cancel that

gone freaks: cancelled?

KILL: CANCELLED

pee: cancel culture is dead

pee: there is only holding people accountable for their actions and and forgiving them if they get better

pee: i mean if you want to forgive

pee: im sure you guys know that i am Not One To Forgive

gone freaks: i dont think anyone would forgive someone who killed their entire family

pee: EXACTLY??? LIKE

pee: "time heals all wounds" no sandra it just makes them sting worse

KILL: FUCKIN SANDRAALNDKAN

KILL: but yeah on that topic im never forgiving my parents for what they did to me and my siblings

KILL: i only forgave my siblings because i KNEW somewhere in my being that they were good people

KILL: milluki is an exception

KILL: hes just loud

gone freaks: i talked to him ONCE and the whole time i was just slowly fading from :D to :/

leeoreo: hes an incel

pee: if we keep talking shit about milluki im changing the name of the groupchat to Milluki Haters

KILL: no illumi would probably tell him

bug: Shut up.

KILL: I KNEW YOU WERE LURKING YOU FUCKING BASTARD


	9. i swear ill start a plotline soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES IM JUST BLAND

insufferable clown: illumi is busy

insufferable clown: entertain me

gone freaks: uhhh does a jig

insufferable clown: BANBSJSBNA THANK YOU GON

KILL: thank you for not using asterisks

bug: You seriously can't go two hours without me?

insufferable clown: NO 😔

bug: Killua, kill him for me while I'm away.

KILL: you didnt even have to ask

insufferable clown: illu please you know you love me

gone freaks: killua dont kill hisoka!!!

KILL: oh no do i listen to my brother or my cute bf

bug: Listen to your brother.

gone freaks: im cute? 😳

KILL: ur very cute

gone freaks: aaaaa

leeoreo: what the fuck is going on

leeoreo: oh rip hisoka

insufferable clown: THATS IT???

insufferable clown: LEORIO I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

leeoreo: what do you want me write an entire poem for you?

leeoreo: because i cant write

leeoreo: and i cant think

leeoreo: i am stupid

pee: no you aint

pee: actually yes you are

leeoreo: WHJAHEJWBJSBD KURAPIKA

leeoreo: LOVE OF MY LIFE PLEASE

bug: Hisoka, I promise when I come back I will give you many hugs.

insufferable clown: my heart just exploded i

insufferable clown: i am vibrating

KILL: i just realized everyone here is dating someone else in here

gone freaks: and gay!!

leeoreo: boyfriend swap time

leeoreo: actually no im not taking illumi OR hisoka for a day

bug: I'm insulted.

leeoreo: get back to work you gum fucker

bug: Oh my God.

pee: GOTTEM

insufferable clown: GUM FUCKER??????

KILL: hisoka i am outside open the door

insufferable clown: NO WAIT

insufferable clown: why am i actually terrified

KILL: i strike fear into the hearts of anyone who looks me in the eyes for longer than 3 seconds

KILL: look into my eyes, hisoka. see my years of family trauma and repressed homosexuality

insufferable clown: I SHOULDNT BE LAUGHING

gone freaks: when i look into your eyes i see uhhhhhh

gone freaks: cuteness

KILL: thank you gon ily

KILL: and its okay you can laugh im fine now

KILL: i got a cool bf and sickass siblings that arent dicks anymore

gone freaks: BOYFRIEND,,,

bug: Yes, I-

bug: Do be respecting your boundaries, doe.

KILL: never do that again you sound like youre 80 years old


	10. Hisoka Hisoka Hisoka Hisoka Hisok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL NEED TO START GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THIS IM RUNNING OUT

bug: Hisoka.

bug: Hisoka.

bug: Hisoka.

bug: Hisoka.

bug: Hisoka Morow.

insufferable clown: illumi

insufferable clown: also HOW ARE YOU TYPING SO FAST

bug: Years of training.

insufferable clown: in the art

insufferable clown: of typing???

bug: No, dumbass. Being fast.

insufferable clown: DUMBASS?!?

leeoreo: dumbass

pee: dumbass

KILL: dumbass

gone freaks: you guys are mean!!! what did hisoka do????

KILL: exist

KILL: marry my brother

KILL: speak

insufferable clown: YOUR BROTHER LOVES ME

bug: I do. Sometimes. Specifically at night.

insufferable clown: what

insufferable clown: at night? did you just make a sexual joke?

bug: No. Take your mind out of gutter. I like you at night because you're tired and quiet and not getting on my nerves.

insufferable clown: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TODAY

insufferable clown: have you been hanging out with kurapika?

pee: WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME

insufferable clown: YOURE AN ASSHOLE

pee: WELL IM SORRY THAT MY YEARS OF REPRESSED TRAUMA GAVE ME ANGER ISSUES

insufferable clown: GET THERAPY, DUMBASS

gone freaks: stop arguing! its stressing me out!

KILL: you heard the man. stop arguing

leeoreo: i can literally feel killua's threatening aura through the screen

pee: fine

bug: I cannot take someone who's username is "pee" seriously. I am sorry.

pee: HOW DO I CHANGE IT

KILL: you cant. im the chat creator so only i can

pee: change it

KILL: no

pee: WHY NOT

KILL: cause its funny

pee: i

[pee has left the chat]

gone freaks: noooo!!!!!!

[gone freaks has added pee to the chat]

pee: okay i have calmed down

KILL: you had to dramatically leave the chat to calm down?

pee: YES

insufferable clown: this is really funny

pee: im literally going to kill you

pee: i know where you live

pee: even if you run, i will find you

pee: i found the phantom troupe after all

pee: you will not stand a chance

insufferable clown: terrifying

bug: I will not let you kill Hisoka.

insufferable clown: AWW

bug: Do not read into it like that.

insufferable clown: sir we are married

bug: You are right. Fuck.

insufferable clown: HAHAHAHA


End file.
